date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Kyouhei Kannazuki
|Weight = |Blood Type = A}} is a Vice-commander under Kotori of <Ratatoskr> crewing the airship , a ship located 15,000 meters above Tenguu City. Summary Kyouhei is the vice-commander of <Fraxinus>, thus he usually comes in contact with Shido and is regularly featured with the other crew members of as assistants on Shido's mission to save the Spirits. Appearance Kyouhei is a man in his late 20s, though he still looks quite young. He has long blonde hair and light brown eyes. He wears a white suit with black outlines and blue covering some parts. In addition, he also wears a black shirt underneath and a silver-white tie with a black belt that can be seen on his waist. His height is stated to be 181 cm, which makes him the tallest character in the series so far. Personality Kyouhei is a nice man with elegant manners; however, he is kind of an idiot, and seems to be unreliable given his rank and position. Obsessed with Kotori, he always thinks of perverted ideas that includes Kotori in it, and often gets punished as a result. Also, he usually shows masochistic qualities when receiving punishment from Kotori (only fearing castration), however in some other cases he also shown those "M" qualities as well. Nevertheless, he can be serious when needed to on certain situations, though usually those are on rare occasions when Kotori is not around to command. History Background Ryouko mentioned that Kyouhei (his name was not included in that mention but implied) was the AST's captain when Ryouko, the current captain, just joined. He kept the AST in line with unusual punishments whenever they stepped out of line; first timers had to cosplay for a day, second timers had to step on him on top of having to cosplay, and so on. However, he was well-respected due to his skills with Realizers. He left the AST to find a suitable master to serve, and joined Ratatoskr later, though he stated that he wanted to be reinstated in the AST if he was ever to return. Media *Light Novel **''Appearances:'' ***Volume 1-14 *Anime **''Appearances:'' ***Date A Live: Episode 1-9, 11-12 ***Date A Live OVA ***Date A Live II: Episode 1-10 *Manga **Date A Live (2012) ***''Appearances:'' Chapter 1 **Date A Live (2013-2014) ***''Appearances:'' Chapter 1 *Game: **Date A Live: Rinne Utopia **Date A Live: Ars Install **Date A Live Twin Edition: Rio Reincarnation Powers and Abilities Kyouhei has shown to have the ability to control a very large number of Realizers to their full potential, he has shown so much skill that he can maintain the Realizers even when goofing around. Trivia * Kannazuki has an idiotic personality but he is a genius with using Realizers when he gets serious. * Kannazuki is a big fan of his commander, Kotori Itsuka. * Kannazuki is the only known male member in AST. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Ratatoskr Category:Wizard Category:Fraxinus Category:Manga Characters Category:Former AST Category:Secondary Characters Category:Secondary Game Characters Category:Secondary Movie Characters Category:Movie Characters